Harry Potter: The Black Druid
by Black Druid
Summary: 1st Fanfic. Have fun tearing it apart. Harry catched Ron and Hermione and disappears for Five years. Who will save the savior when he feels the biggest betrayal from his supposed Best friends?....summary sucks...hopefully story is better.


Harry Potter: The Black Druid

Prologue

Harry had just gotten to Grimmauld Place. After the round of hugs from Molly and Ginny and the hand shakes from everyone else he noticed his two best friends were no where to be seen. Ron and Hermione hadn't greeted him like they usually did. He was already depressed from Sirius's death even though over the month he spent at the Dursley's he had come to accept that it was not entirely his fault. So with thoughts of Sirius on his mind he went to search for them.

As Harry reached the top of the stairs to the third floor, he heard two distinct voices coming from a room on his right. "Come on, Ron, we can't right now. Harry will be here soon." He heard Ron's snort of disgust. "So Mione. He isn't supposed to be here for another hour. Come one. One little kiss won't hurt." A sigh from Hermione. "Ok. Five minutes. That's it then we are going down to wait for him." Tears slowly started to trickle down Harry's face. He had come to realize he had fallen in love with Hermione the past Christmas. He had told one person and that was Ron. Now his "best mate" was snogging the girl he loved. Harry couldn't take it. A slight moan from Hermione and Harry kicked in the door. Hermione and Ron sprung apart as Harry stared with unadulterated fury in his eyes. He had seen where Ron's hand had been up Hermione's shirt.

"How long?" was the deathly quiet question from Harry. Hermione looked down unable to meet his eyes. Ron smirked. "Since Christmas." Hermione didn't think Harry could look anymore angry. The black t-shirt and blue jeans he was wearing accentuated what he had spent his time doing at the Dursley's house. The black dragonhide boots he sported made the look even more appealing. She could see the betrayal in his eyes. She could feel his anger. The look he shot Ron at that last comment broke her heart. "Before or after, Ron?" Hermione jerked up at this. She barely got out. "Before or after what?" "My letter." was the only response she got. Ron just smirked again and place an arm around Hermione. "After." Harry looked down. Sadness oozing from his very body. "Why?" "Because it was the one thing you can never have. She's mine now and you won't ever be able to take that back. In fact, we were planning on taking the final step tonight in our love." Harry's sharp look told Hermione more than she ever knew in that one moment. She quickly elbowed Ron in the stomach and tried to chase after Harry as he turned and left only to be grabbed by Ron.

"Let him go Mione. You're mine now. Not his." CRACK! Hermione's hand came across his face as hard as she could. "I am nobody's. Especially yours. You bastard. You were only using me!" Hermione ran out of the room past the shocked Molly and Ginny Weasley. "HARRY! WAIT!" Her scream echoed throughout the house but it was already too late. Harry had vanished out the front door without even a goodbye to anyone.

AUTHORS NOTES

Hello. This is my first fanfiction and I know this was a short chapter. It is only the Prologue. I don't like to beta stories because I don't make any money off of this so why bother. I do spell check and try to keep the ideas I put forth consistant. Please feel free to read and review and butcher this to you are content. Just keep in mind that any blatant flames I am just going to ignore but if it makes you feel better go right ahead and spout shit. I prefer constructive criticism however. Also, if you see an idea of someone's and I don't credit them with it please inform me because I probably have forgotten if it was or wasn't my idea or where I got it from to begin with and I will correct the problem. Thanks...now unto the legal stuff...I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter or any other character JK Rowling envisioned. I just get to play with them.


End file.
